Sasuke the Nerd
by HyunMin.Shin.93
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha becomes the school's #1 nerd to avoid the formation of fangirls and avoid meeting people that are aten up, teased and bullied, Sakura, the school's angels saves him. What will happen then? Will friendship start? Love bloom? or Sasuke being a complete ass? and is the Uchiha clan really dead? read and find out! SxS and other pairings. rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! this is my new ff so please give it some love hahah**

normal

_thinking_

**_I DONT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS!_**

* * *

"The Uchiha family was one of the most wealthy family in the world. They owned different types of restaurants, hotels, resorts, amusement parks and etc...Due to the growing fame and fortune, many people tried to take over company. Eventually, the family that consists of a mother, a father and their two sons were rumored to be massacred. However, without a successor, Kakashi Hatake was appointed as the head of Uchiha corp and even to this day, the company continues to flourish."

"Thank you for reading Sasuke," the teacher told her raven haired student. Sasuke adjusted his thick glasses and nodded before turning his attention away from the lecture again. The young man was dressed in jeans that seemed like it was for his grandpa. He wore an oversized shirt that went to his mid thighs and an old jacket. His raven hair was disheveled, sticking out in every direction with his bangs laying flat on his forehead as if he had just woken up. When the bell rang signaling that class was over Sasuke got up from his seat only to be roughly pushed down by the school's bullies, aka the football team's quarterback, Mizuki Tanaka.

"Hey Hayashi! Watch where you are going!" He sneered spitting on Sasuke's body. Sasuke glared at him through his thick glasses but refused to rip the guy's head off. When Mizuki and his buddies left, Sasuke got up again and made his way out of class with all of his books in hand.

"_This is for the best_." He thought shuffling through the hallway as he ignored the name calling and disgusted looks thrown at him. Just as he was minding his own business the captain of the basketball team, Izu Tanaka, Mizuki's younger brother, decided to stick out his foot to trip him.

"You're so hopeless Hayashi! You should work on that clumsiness of yours," Izu laughed using his leg to kick Sasuke on the side, earning a groan from the man on the floor. Everyone in the hallway stopped their activities to watch him get beaten up by Izu and his buddies. The captain of the basketball team was about to kick Sasuke for the fifth time, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He found his older brother with a sadistic grin on his face. Mizuki lifted Sasuke up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him on the lockers with a loud bang. Sasuke bit his lip to prevent himself from gasping in pain.

"Awww, little Sasuke can't take pain?" He grinned using his other hand to punch him in the stomach.

"Agh!" Sasuke groaned spitting out blood on the ground. Sasuke knew he could easily overpower the people in front of him but that would defeat the purpose of his cover up. So he let them beat him. He saw Mizuki recoil his arm back for another blow. Sasuke closed his eyes, preparing himself for the impact but a loud voice stopped Mizuki's advances.

"Tanaka-san, will you please put Hayahi-san down?" the voice asked as a hand was placed on the arm that was holding Sasuke off the ground.

"But Sakura, you know this i... Okay fine." Mizuki sighed looking at the pretty girl in front of him. Sakura gave him a smile as he dropped Sasuke.

"Come on boys shows over. Ms. Haruno has kindly asked us to leave...by the way Sakura wanna go out for dinner?" Mizuki smirked, wrapping his arms around the petite girl's waist.

"No," Sakura told him firmly as she wiggled out of his grasp.

"Aww Sakura-chan you hurt me, but next time I will get you," He told her before walking away with his brother and friends. When they were far enough, Sakura bent down at the fallen Sasuke and hung his arm around her shoulder as she supported the rest of his body.

"Why are you helping me?" Sasuke rasped out looking completely bloody from head to toe. Sakura looked at him with her emerald eyes and muttered, "I really don't know, but I knew i couldn't let him beat you up like that. It's not right." Sasuke stayed quiet after her answer. The two arrived under the biggest tree on campus, away from any prying eyes of teachers and students.

"Hayahi-san, I'm going to clean your wounds. Is that okay?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded as his onyx eyes studied the girl in front of him. She had long pink hair. She was dressed in blue, skinny jeans and a white blouse, which was now stained by his blood. He, suddenly felt a little guilty at ruining her nice shirt but at the same time he surprised that the school's prettiest and most popular girl suddenly saved him from Tanaka brothers. As far as he could remember, the only time they interacted was two years ago when they both shared the same history class. However, she had always stayed silent throughout their class and would only talk to him when there was a group activity. After the class had ended, she never talked to him again but from time to time he would see her in the hallways or in the library studying, while everyone else partied or were busy oogling at boys or magazines that contained the hottest men alive. Sasuke inwardly shuddered at the thought of the contents of those magazines. He knew that his friends, who knew his real identity were there like Neji Hyuuga, the next successor of the Hyuuga corp along with his cousin Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, his best friend and rival and successor of the Namikaze Industry. Then finally, there was Shikamaru Nara, the genius of their group and the successor of the Nara Inc and Hospitals. Fortunately, since the Uchiha Corporation technically didn't have a successor, there wasn't a section of him or his family in the magazine.

"Hayashi-san?" An angelic voice called out to him bringing him back into reality.

"Hn?" He muttered noticing that the girl was flushed.

"A-no...I need you to take off you-r shirt, so I- cou-ld wrap the open w-ounds there," Sakura stuttered avoiding his eyes. Sasuke didn't say anything but complied at her request. He pulled off his jacket and then took off his shirt, making him hiss in pain.

"I think you've sprained your shoulder... I'm terribly sorry for this," Sakura muttered. Before Sasuke knew it, his shirt laid flat on the grass completely ripped in half. His onyx eyes with his glasses still in place, eventually travelled back up to Sakura, who was holding a sharp scapel in her petite hands.

"I'm sorry...I'll just pay for a new one," Sakura murmured avoiding his gaze as she took out a wrap from her first aid kit and delicately wrapped it around his torso after she applied healing ointment on it. Sasuke stayed silent watching her finish her work. He noticed her pull out an instant ice pack and taped it on his shoulder so it would stay. When she was completely finished, she grabbed his fallen jacket and helped him put it back on.

"There you're done," She smiled, cleaning up her supplies. Sasuke was amazed at her composure and delicate hand work. He noticed her outstretched hand and threw her a confused look.

"I'm taking you home. Don't worry no one will notice us being gone," Sakura said when she noticed Sasuke hesitate.

"You're going to get yourself in trouble being around me. I can get home myself," Sasuke replied coldly getting up without her help and walking away.

* * *

**so guys here is my new fanfiction story i just had this idea for a long time now. I hope you guys will like it! and i know sasuke was weak here but don't worr he wont be like that all through out i promise!**

**please review and follow me on twitter Hyun_Min93 i will update the progress of my stories there since my computer still hates me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I love the reviews that I got from the last chapter so I found some inspiration and decided to update! please enjoy!** follow me on twitter Hyun_Min93 for additional notes and updates or even just to chat!

_Thinking_

Normal

**I don't own Naruto or its characters!**

* * *

Sasura grimaced as he walked into his apartment. He threw his back pack on the living room floor and grabbed a tomato from the kitchen. The apartment wasn't exactly luxurious. It didn't have any butlers or maids to keep it tidy, but even though it wasn't as glorious as the other apartments that he could have gotten, it was still good enough that he could live in it for his final year of college because after he graduates, he was going to take over the company's branch in the United States, while his brother would take over the European branch and his father would finally come out of hiding and reveal the faces of the not so deceased Uchiha family after so many years. Sasuke sighed at the thought, taking off his glasses and looked around the room with his 20/20 vision. He noticed a small envelope from the pile of mail that he had taken out from the mailbox addressed to him. He quickly ripped the seal and read it's contents.

Dear Sasuke,

How are you doing brother? How is Japan treating you? I do hope you're not coming home with bruises. You know mother hates that. Anyways, I hope you're not having a hard time, father's plan was foolproof. It gave us a chance for a normal life and a chance to enjoy our lives outsdie the media. However, once you graduate, it's all going to end or sooner whichever comes first. So make the most out of it and make a friend. It's pretty hard working as an intern in the company. I hate dealing with the pricks they call bosses here. But that's not the point, I met this sweet girl here. She befriended me even when I wasn't so appealing to the eyes (chuckles). I may have fallen for her. I wish you could meet this girl, but you know father's orders. Anyways, I hope to see you at Christmas. That's in a month. Well I have to go. Europe is great; you should come visit me sometime, but then again doing that will be against father's orders too. (frowns). Ja ne! Foolish brother.

I.U.

A smile grazed Sasuke's face as he took out a piece of paper and pen from his backpack. What most people didn't know was the fact that both him and Itachi were pretty close. The two of them were pretty much inseparable, but when they had to separate for Itachi's internship in the European branch and Sasuke's first year of college, the two promised to stay in touch through letters. Aside from Itachi, Naruto was the only one he talked to. Sasuke bit the end of his pen, thinking of what to write to his brother.

Itachi,

Hn, I'm fine. Japan is pretty boring. School is boring. All of the things, I'm learning right now are useless to me since I already know all of them. No need to remind me of the plan. I know it's for protecting us. I'm just glad Kakashi agreed to be the face of the Uchiha corp until we reveal ourselves again. When we happened to have been "murdered" 18 years ago, I was four at the time. I didn't know what was going on and why we had to disappear, but now I understand. As for a friend? (Rolls eyes) everyone hates me. I don't think I'll meet anyone any time soon. As for the girl you've fallen for, I wish you the best. It's a shame, I can't meet the girl who melted my aniki's cold heart (smirks). Maybe when I graduate,if you guys are still friends; you can tell her but for now please keep it together (chuckles). About Christmas, I'll be flying back to the states to visit everyone especially mother and father. I'm sure mother has been going crazy for the past few years we've been gone. She claimes that "her sons doesn't love her," but I call her every night. (rolls eyes) You know how mother gets (smirks). See you then Weasel!

S.U.

Sasuke sealed the envelope, taking a small mental note to drop by the post office on the way to school tomorrow. He walked into his bedroom and stripped off his bloody clothes, revealing his glorious abs. Just as his jacket hit the floor, he heard a loud thud. His eyes landed on a small rolled up package. He blinks a couple of times and thought, "Why didn't I notice this before?" He bent down, ignoring the sharp pain on his side, to pick it up. Noticing the small note attached to it, he started reading.

Dear Hayashi-san,

I figured that you wouldn't want my help, so I prepared this for you. Inside the package are some bandages and healing ointment for your injuries. I don't exactly know when you'll need this because I don't know when you'll get hurt again. Anyways, the instructions on how to change the bandages and apply the ointment are at the bottom of the page. I also placed some general pain killers in there incase you need them. I think that's it. If you need me, my number is at the end of this letter. Feel better.

~Sakura~

Shocked was an understatement to what Sasuke was feeling. A girl, who he barely knew, was actually helping him. A small smile tugged on his feathers as he saved her contact in his phone.

_"Maybe, there's hope for me after all,"_ He thought, entering the confinements of his bathroom shower.

* * *

Sakura Haruno arrived at her deserted home. Of course, it's always been like that since her parents had passed away from a car accident, leaving her with her inheritance, which she invested on some real state and growing companies for income and the rest went towards her medical school after college and her living expenses such as food. Sakura wasn't the type to goof around because she had a goal in mind. Be a successful doctor just like her aunt Tsunade.

**Woof! Woof!**

The loud barking brought Sakura back into reality as her German Shepard came up to her.

"Ryuu, how was your day?" Sakura asked petting him under the chin, just where he liked it. Ryuu responded with a lick on his master's face, earning a giggle from the rosette.

"Down boy! How about we eat?" Sakura suggested making the dog bark in agreement. She pulled out his bowl from the kitchen's cabinet and took the big bag of dry food from the garage and poured some in his bowl. Ryuu nuzzled into Sakura's hand as a thank you and proceeded to eat his food. While he was doing that, Sakura grabbed some leftover sushi from her take out from last night and started to eat in peace. Her emerald eyes looked at the clock and noticed that it was 5pm. Her mind drifted to the man she had helped earlier. She vaguely wondered if he was okay or if he had read her letter. Sighing to herself, she remembered the main reason why she wanted to befriend him. It started four years ago when she and Sasuke were freshmen. Unlike many people on campus, Sakura didn't find repulsive nor unattractive. In fact, it was the complete opposite. She found his disheveled hair interesting, his thick glasses alluring and his quiet demeanor mysterious yet welcoming. Sighing once more, Sakura buried her face in her arms and whined, "Argh! I can't even get him to notice me." But a vibration of her phone interrupted her thoughts. She rummaged through her messenger bag, trying to look for it. Eventually, she found it underneath the text book.

"I wonder who texted me." She muttered unlocking her white Iphone. Her eyes furrowed her brows at the number she didn't recognized. She opened it, making the rosette blush but laugh at the same time.

Hey this is Sasuke. I...need help...I can't wrap the bandages. Here is my address...678 Lullaby Lane

She quickly replied back completely estatic.

Sure, I'll be there.

She waited five minutes and realized that he wasn't going to reply back. She grabbed her gray winter coat, zipped up her boots and placed Ryuu's leash. She grabbed her small medical kit before leaving her house with Ryuu next to her. Ryuu looked at his master and noticed the big smile on her face as they walked through the streets of Konoha. Twenty minutes later, she arrived exactly at the address that Sasuke sent her.

"This is it Ryuu, I'm nervous please don't tear him to pieces," Sakura muttered looking at her pet. The shepard licked her palm telling her that it would be okay. The rosette smiled at him before knocking on the door. Minutes later, she found Sasuke dressed in black, baggy sweat pants, and a gray sweater with his raven hair laying flat on his head with his bangs covering his forehead and his thick glasses on his face. Sakura fought the growing blush and greeted him, "Hello, Hayashi-san. I hope you don't mind that I brought Ryuu with me. He's my dog...I...um...needed someone to accompany me here and on the way home." Sakura stuttered avoiding his gaze.

"Hn, Sasuke," He replied. Sakura blinked in confusion making Sasuke sigh, "Call me Sasuke." He didn't wait for her to respond as he opened the door wider to his apartment. Sakura smiled, but much to her horror, Ryuu ran, breaking the leash.

"Ryuu! wait!" Sakura yelled following the big dog into the apartment, closing the door behind her. Ryuu ran up to Sasuke and Sakura gasped as he jumped to the man in the kitchen.

"Ba...huh?" Sakura ran up, ready to scold at her dog but stopped when she found him being pet my Sasuke.

"That's weird, Ryuu doesn't like a lot of people." Sakura laughed bending down eye level with her dog just like Sasuke.

"Hn,"

Sakura got up and stretched, "Now why don't I help you change those bandages."

"Ah,"

Sakura giggled at him, realizing what he meant. She took the package from the kitchen table and opened it. She turned to instruct him to take off his shirt but she found him close to her already without his shirt. This time around she blushed heavily and turned her head around. Sasuke smirked at her reaction but soon she turned to him again with the healing ointment in her hands. Without saying anything, she smeared some on his bruises and cuts. She noticed Sasuke winced slightly and gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I'll try to make this as quick and less painful for you. I'm sure I've overstayed my welcome," She muttered finishing her work and wrapping the bandages around his torso then his shoulder.

"There you go! Well I'll go now, I don't think you'd appreciate it if I stayed longer," Sakura told him putting her medical kit away. She called Ryuu back and made her way to the door.

_"Make the most out of it," _Sasuke thought as he looked at Sakura's back. He didn't exactly know what possessed him but he called out, "Stay, for dinner."

"Eh come again?" Sakura asked baffled looking straight at his thick glasses that sat on his face.

"Stay for dinner. I made more than enough for two." Sasuke grumbled resuming his cooking and putting his sweater back on. The rosette looked at Ryuu for help and got an encouraging look from her dog. Throwing her dog a smile, Sakura replied, "Sure I'd love to. Do you need help setting up the table?"

"Ah,"

Sakura took his answer as a yes and opened the cabinets taking out the plates and placing it on the table.

"That smells so good! What is that?" Sakura asked walking over to Sasuke's side.

"Chicken Alfredo," He replied turning off the sauce and mixing the noodles. Sakura could feel her mouth water, unknown to her that Sasuke was staring her at the corner of his eyes.

_"I'm making the most out of it brother. Wish me luck,"_ Sasuke thought as he finished the dinner.

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 2! please don't forget to review and let me know what you think! I'm sorry that Sasuke and Itachi are a bit ooc please keep reading and reviewing because those re my incentives.**

**I'd like to thank my first four reviewers!**

**Smile- i updated! Heheh**e

**SkeleTonQeeN06- i hope you like this chapter**

**Kill everything- i think you were my secomd reviewer lol**

**Sasuke140-i know right! This concept is pretty new lol**

**Anyways if you all want to getba hold of me fllow my twitter ^^ till next time! Byeeee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow so many people that reviewed a total of nine people who reviewed. Thank you so much for the time that you guys put in to review! I'm sorry for the late update. So many things happening this week that completely threw my free time out the window**.

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**!

_Thinking_

Normal

* * *

"Ryuu, come on! Let's go we need to get home," Sakura told her dog softly. The German Shepard whined as it stayed next to Sasuke in the living room floor. Right after dinner, Sasuke and Sakura decided to watch some t.v. and had completely forgetting the time.

"Ryuu come on. It's 10 pm. We still have a long walk," Sakura told her dog, but Ryuu would not budge in his position next to Sasuke. The raven haired student stopped petting the dog and got up from his seat, disappearing into the hallway. Sakura frowned still trying to convince her dog to come home.

"Stay the night, it's too late walk home," Sasuke told the rosette as he came back with a blanket and a pillow. Sakura's emerald eyes widened at his proposal.

"Wait, isn't this place a one bedroom apartment?" Sakura argued red tints appearing on her face.

"Ah," He replied. Sakura took his answer as a 'yes' making her frown more. The raven haired boy saw this a continued his statement, "I'll take the couch, you can take the room." Before Sakura could argue further, thunder and lighting made themselves known, telling the two college students that a storm was about to come. Sakura jumped a little at the noise, making Sasuke raise a brow in question. The girl blushed and muttered, "Sorry, I don't like thunder and lightning." Sasuke nodded at her response and proceeded to set up his bed on the couch. Ryuu moved near Sasuke and got comfortable.

"An-o Sasuke-san, I don't have pajamas here," Sakura mumbled quietly.

"Hn," Sasuke replied pointing at the set of clothes on the counter. Sakura stared at it and realized that it was his smallest clothes. She mumbled a small thank you before going into the bathroom to change. The shirt reached down to her thigh, while she had to fold the sweat pants since it was too long and pulled the strings tighter so it wouldn't fall. She tied her pink hair up into a messy bun. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and noticed the fresh tears that were falling down her porcelain face.

"No...not now please," She begged to herself, wiping the tears with tissue. She gave a long deep breath and walked back into the living room.

"What the hell was I thinking? Letting her stay here." Sasuke thought looking at the ceiling of his living room. After hearing the bathroom door open, he looked to the side and what he saw made him bite the inside of his cheeks. Sasuke studied her up and down and noticed that she looked good in his clothes and clan symbol...

"Wait...clan...symbol...shit. I gave her the wrong shirt." Sasuke thought cursing more in his head at his carelessness.

"A-no Sasuke-san," Sakura's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hn,"

"I'm um...I think I'll go. I'll return your clothes tomorrow. Please take care of Ryuu," She quickly said before running out of the house and into the rain. Before Sasuke could react, she was already gone. He sighed and looked at the dog with a confused expression plastered on his face.

* * *

**Sorry that it's short guys! School will be starting soon... **

**Please review lol **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the late update! but I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto **

* * *

Sasuke watched the pink haired girl run out of his apartment. He gave her dog a confused look and found him looking melancholy. Ryuu nuzzled his nose in Sasuke's hand and gave a soft whimper.

"Don't worry, I'll go get her," He muttered ruffling the dog's fur before running out into the rain with his glasses intact. He refused to be seen anything byt a nerd by people.

"Where to look first," Sasuke asked himself trying to think of places his new friend would go to.

"Friend," He repeated to himself, feeling the foreign feeling on the surface of his tongue. Sasuke shook his head and continued to check out the local places where most college students would usually hang out. This continued for atleast an hour before Sasuke decided to walk back to his apartment in defeat.

The next morning at school, Sakura sat in her usual seat by the window as she stared into the skies above. She unconciously played with the material of Sasuke's shirt that she decided to wear, since it was too long she tucked the shirt.

"Hey Sakura nice shirt, where did you get that Uchiha t-shirt? I heard it's rare and expensive to get one," One of the students commented but the rosette ignored her. She tried to tune out everyone but one comment got her attention.

"Hayashi isn't here. That nerd finally learned his lesson," Mizuki's deep voice rang throughout the classroom.

"I heard froom someone that he was out in the rain running around the place like he was looking for something," one of the cheerleaders next to Mizuki sneered making Sakura freeze.

_"He looked for me?"_ Sakura thought standing up suddenly, earning everyone's attention.

"Sakura! Go on a date with me!"

Sakura looked on the side and found Mizuki grinning cheekily at her. She resisted the urge to grimaced at the sight of him.

"No Tanaka-san," she told him firmly.

"Sakura-chan, call me Mizuki," the football captain whined. The rosette shook her head, "No, we are not friends therefore it would be impolite to call you by your first name."

Mizuki's face fell at her words but it was easily replaced by anger. He grabbed her tiny wrist making her whimper from the tight grip.

"Look here princess, you're the most popular girl in this school and I'm the most popular boy in campus. Therefore we're perfect for each other," He hissed tightening his grip.

"Tanaka-san, we're not perfect for each other. I require the guy, who could court me to be intelligent, composed and especially competent enought o hold an intellectual conversation with me without gettig a massive headache. So unfortunately, you're too incompetent for me therefore it defies your ideals." Sakura muttered calmly, ignorning the pain.

"I don't know what you just said but you're going on a date with me today," Mizuki told her, but another voice interrupted them.

"How about I translate for you? She said no because you're too stupid,"

"Hayashi-kun," Sakura gasped seeing the raven haired student, standing next to Mizuki with one hand in Mizuki's hand that was holding Sakura's wrist.

"Kun?! Sakura! Hanging out with him is a social suicide!" Mizuki hissed his grip tightening. Sakura whimpered more, alarming Sasuke. Without thinking, he hissed, "Let her go or else." Mizuki grinned at the threat, "Or what? what are you going to do?" Sasuke let out a growl. The man in front of him was really testing his patience.

"Well, nerd whatcha going to do about it?" Mizuki taunted again. Sasuke smirked and tightened his grip around Mizuki's arm, giving it enough force that could break the bones underneath the skin. Mizuki let go of Sakura and yelled in pain.

"Now, go before I break you," Sasuke muttered lowly, pushing up his glasses. Mizuki ran away muttering incoherent words.

"Hayashi-kun...I-m," Sakura started but Sasuke cut her off by gently grabbing her injured wrist and examining it.

"It's just bruised." Sasuke told himself, opening his backpack and pulling out the first aid kit that Sakura had given him yesterday. He pulled out the instant ice pack and cracked it.

"You kept it?" Sakura looked at him in shock.

"Ah, I figured I would need it again," Sasuke told her, wrapping the cold item around a towel and placing it on Sakura's wrist.

"Hayashi-kun...ca..."

"Sasuke"

"Huh?"

"Call me Sasuke,"

"Oh okay, Sasuke-kun can I ask you a question?"

"Hn,"

"Thanks, um...where did you get this Uchiha t-shirt?"

Sasuke inwardly smirked, "I knew a friend who gave it to me. I don't know where he got it from." Sakura studied his facial features before nodding, "ah, well it's very comfy."

"Keep it," Sasuke told her with a brief smile. Emerald eyes widened in disbelief, "But a friend gave it to you...I don't want to suddenly take it."

"Hn, don't argue with me. Now you need to answer something for me," Sasuke told her. Sakura nodded, urging him to continue. Sasuke leaned closer to her and whispered, "So why did you run away last night?"

* * *

**Now that's chapter 4 whooo sorry cliff hanger! I ****couldn't resist. Anyways please review and follow me on twitter Hyun_Min93**

**Thank you for the reviews in the last chapter!**


End file.
